


Hey Bartender (Pour 'Em Hot Tonight)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Zoe knows she’ll love Wade forever despite all this; love the Southern gentleman with a beautiful heart hidden under the sharp and cocky mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Bartender (Pour 'Em Hot Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** I have yet to watch anything from Season Three; the last episode of Hart of Dixie that I’ve seen is S02xE22—“On the Road Again”.

Looking out the rather large window at the New York skyline, Zoe couldn’t help but sigh as she let her head fall forward on to the glass with a quiet _thunk_.

It wasn’t that the view was any less beautiful than she’d remembered, or that it didn’t contain the busy sounds of traffic and the sleepless walking the streets, but the fact was the sights, smells and sounds of New York did not fill Zoe with the unholy glee she had one thought it would. The thing was it lacked the picturesque view that her carriage house in Bluebell offered; she even missed the hum of the cicadas outside her window, stars twinkling in the dark blue sky and the scent the perfumed the air that could only be found in the south with just a hint of honeysuckle.

Here she was in the place she’d run to, to escape all the chaos and drama she created in the madness that was Wade Kinsella cheating on her—and yet, all Zoe wanted was the simple comforts that it would seem only the little Southern town could provide. She wanted Lavon to be walking distance from her again, damnit! He was her best girlfriend—despite his claims otherwise—and this miles between them was driving her crazier than usual.

God, had she really thought some nights playing catchup in the city and focusing on work would heal or erase the wound created by Wade (damn her for still loving the charming bastard!).

Oh and Zoe could just hear Lavon’s all-knowing voice in her head, “Lavon Hayes thinks that Zoe Hart ran off thinking she could live in denial,” cue the look that says not to bother bullshitting him, because he’s Lavon Hayes and just knows. “But you didn’t account on Wade finding you and saying those three words. Leaving you no excuse to hide behind.”

Yeah… Her male-best-girlfriend tends to be sassy like that.

It’s just ever since the moment she talked to Wade about the truth of _that night_ and seeing his honest guilt and regret, Zoe knew there’d only be two options—forgive and try to move forward with a second chance, or give up and move on. So far New York has been a less than helpful setting for this decision, because space from Bluebell, Alabama was obviously not the answer.

Part of Zoe knows she’ll love Wade forever despite all this; love the Southern gentleman with a beautiful heart hidden under the sharp and cocky mask. The discovery that everything she’d ever needed wasn’t even what she had been looking for, but in a place Zoe couldn’t help but to keep looking at, even when she refused to believe it.

Hearing the sound of a horn mixed faintly with a car alarm, Zoe closes her eyes as a lone tear slips out and bites her bottom lip holding back a sob. There’s this great ball of emotions that she feels; half wants to run back to Wade to fix things, half wants to cut him out and hurt him too.

Lord knows what she’ll choose in the end and, that above all, is what scares Zoe the most.

**_[Fin.]_ **


End file.
